


Hallow’s Eve Night

by knaps_docx



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexy Halloween Party, bat!Haru, bunny!Rin, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx
Summary: “I want you to kiss me upside down. You’re a bat, aren’t you?”Haru snorted. “If you wanted me to kiss you upside down, you could’ve just asked me to dress as Spiderman.”Based off of my picture I drew for Halloween 2018!





	Hallow’s Eve Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Our Destination - 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+Destination+-+2020).



> I don't really have an explanation for this? Happy November 3rd because I'm a piece of garbage!!

 

“Just put it on,” Rin barked, face ablaze. He was pushing the navy costume into Haru’s unwilling arms. His lips housed a stark frown and his eyebrows were pursed together, but Rin wasn’t about to give up on his boyfriend this year. It was Rin’s idea in the first place to go to this Halloween Party. He even pawned off the more normal looking costume in an attempt to get Haru to tag along. All their friends were going, even Sousuke. But the original invite came from Kisumi. Somehow, Nagisa learned about the party from their pink haired friend and it sounded like he invited the entire high school. Even with Rei’s disapproving remarks upon hearing the news, Nagisa had it in his head that they would go, and they would follow the rather specific rules stemming from the host himself.

Sexy costumes only.

“I don’t want to,” Haru puffed, turning his head away attempting to avoid Rin’s heavy glare. It wasn’t enough to offset Rin. Not by a longshot.

“Put. It. _On_ ,” Rin demanded, this time shoving the costume into Haru’s chest with more force. Haru partially doubled over.

“ _Fine_ ,” he hissed ripping the clothing from Rin’s grasp before grumpily stomping to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Rin could clearly hear him mumbling angrily from where he stood. Surprised he was even slightly intimidating in his pink bunny costume, Rin sighed audibly. Debating if it was even worth going to the party now that he put Haru in a mood, Rin went to see if there was anything Haru needed. It was the least he could do. After all, it was a tight costume and the wings were nearly impossible to put on alone.

When he opened the door, Haru was half naked attempting to pull the navy tights over his ass. For a moment they both froze, eyeing each other, unsure how to proceed. Haru’s face turned red before he started cussing under his breath. He continued his struggle. Rin couldn’t hold back his laughter. It reminded him of someone trying to force on skinny jeans that weren’t big enough. Haru was jumping and throwing himself on the bed just to get his tights up to his hips. After a few aggressive minutes, he finally had them in place.

“Doesn’t this just happily cut off all circulation… _damn_.” Haru repositioned his dick into a more comfortable spot. He took in a large breath and exhaled loudly to calm his rampant nerves. After a moment of silence, he finally asked, “How’s yours?”

Rin’s face flushed as he looked down. “Mine is…um…”

“Your _costume_.” Haru’s eyes rolled, his face remained fire engine red. Suddenly they couldn’t keep eye contact. “I can tell you’re in the same predicament. It’s not like you can hide anything wearing these ridiculous things some people call pants.”

Clicking his tongue and crossing his arms over his chest, Rin pouted for a few moments. Haru had the more masculine outfit between the two of them if you could even call it that, but even he was right. Regardless of color, the tights were suffocating and didn’t hide a damn thing. They might as well go naked. Kisumi was going to have an earful about the dress code when they arrived.

“Do you need help with the wings?” Rin asked cautiously. He didn’t approach and waited until Haru gave a definitive answer. It came in the form of a nod. After a few minutes of untangling the leather straps and wrapping them delicately around Haru’s torso, the bat costume was nearly complete. All that was left were the gloves. They were embroidered with the same swirled pattern that accented the top of his tights. Rin helped him lay the fabric flat, fixing some of the folded and wrinkled swirls that hugged his hips.

When things looked in place, Rin took a step back and looked at Haru from top to bottom. “You look – ”

“Ridiculous,” Haru finished his sentence before Rin had the chance to find the proper words.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Rin swooped Haru into his arms and kissed him on the lips. “Like a very sexy bat. _My_ very sexy bat.”

Haru rolled his eyes as his cheeks tinted pink. “Whatever.”

“We’re going to be late,” Rin reminded him glancing at his phone. “We should go.” They grabbed a few last minute items and headed for the door. When Rin realized Haru wasn’t following him, he turned.

Haru had frozen awkwardly in the bedroom doorway. “I should’ve gone to the bathroom before putting this on.”

 

* * *

 

Kisumi opened the door with a beaming smile. He wore a blue and yellow cheerleading outfit fitted with pompoms and cleavage. Rin’s mouth fell open. All of the words he silently prepared on the drive over were gone like the midnight howl of a lone wolf at daybreak.

“Nice costume,” Haru said honestly, his eyes swimming.

Rin elbowed him in the chest. “As promised, two sexy outfits.”

“Aw, I was really hoping you were going to be dressed as a maid, Rin.” Kisumi’s disappointment shined in his purple eyes. He opened the door regardless. What greeted them was the majority of their high school peers. Between Sousuke’s maid costume, Nagisa’s mouse ears, Rei’s overly bright butterfly outfit, and Makoto’s furry wolf paws, Rin couldn’t peel his eyes away. What in the world did he get themselves into? They turned the corner heading for the kitchen. Alcohol was a necessity at this point. Seijuro ran into them wearing only his speedo. Why didn’t Rin think of that? Swimwear was definitely sexy. After a quick hello, Rin’s eyes fell on Aiichiro, who was dressed as a snow fox, and Momo, who’s strange brown outfit reminded Rin of a stag beetle. Eyes wide, he wasn’t sure what to think of the brown blob with weird appendages.

“Yo, Rin!” Momo yelled, putting his hands behind his large brown head. “What do you think of the costume?” One of the arms fell to the ground. He scrambled to pick it up, his face bright.

“It’s…great,” Rin lied forcing a smile on his lips feeling the urge to climb out of the grave he couldn’t help but feel he was digging. “It’s very you.”

Haru appeared beside him handing him a plastic red cup. Rin took it gladly emptying it in one go. What had he gotten them into?

“We should’ve looked harder for a shark and dolphin costume,” Haru said, eyes hovering over every person at the party. There were all sorts of strange costumes, but no one else dressed as a bat or a bunny and Rin found that appealing in its own right.

“I told you, it’s impossible to find a sexy dolphin or shark costume. Believe me, I would’ve much rather have worn that than this.” Ushering to his pink corset, purple tights, and fluffy tail, Rin felt one of his bunny ears fall into his eye. This wasn’t turning out to be as fun as he originally hoped.

Haru looked at Rin, eyes zeroing in on his lips. “You look sexy in anything you wear.”

Rin was floored by Haru’s sudden mood changing compliment. He couldn’t get his brain to formulate a sentence to reply as Haru’s hands brushed against his burning cheeks, pushing the bunny ear back to a standing position. Time slowed to a standstill. Everything around them turned into background noise. Their lips met and instantly Rin wanted more.

“Get a room!” someone yelled from across the house. Awkwardly, they pulled apart.

“Sorry,” Haru mumbled.

“Kiss me upside down.”

Haru’s eyes widened, meeting Rin’s steady gaze once more. “What?”

“I want you to kiss me upside down. You’re a bat, aren’t you?”

Haru snorted. “If you wanted me to kiss you upside down, you could’ve just asked me to dress as Spiderman.”

Rin immediately retorted, “But there’s nothing sexier than my bat hanging upside down.”

Without another word, Haru immediately turned on his heels and began working his way through the crowd back to the main hallway where they entered. A stairwell lined the wall to their right and Haru wasted no time clearing the steps taking two with each stride. Once at the top, he climbed over the hallway banister. Haru hooked his feet between the wooden pegs and flipped himself down, suspended in the air and now at perfect height for an upside down kiss. Rin couldn’t help but smile wholly. What Haru did for him was absolutely amazing. There could never be enough words to explain the feelings his stupid grin did to Rin’s heart, but he knew he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He couldn’t take in the sight of him for too long as Haru curled his finger suggestively to call him forward. Rin haphazardly rushed toward him unaware of every set of eyes gazing upon them now. His lips met Haru’s.

Pure bliss returned the favor. Rin never would’ve thought Halloween Night would end up quite like this, and he was sure no one else did either as a million flashes from phone cameras followed their embrace. Some cheered, some mocked gagging noises. High school was a wild place, but the two lovers ignored them all as their lips refused to break.

Sexy Halloween Party or a normal day in the life of Haruka Nanase, Rin was forever grateful he had half of his heart and Haru wore it proudly on his sleeve for all to see on Hallow’s Eve Night.


End file.
